Soft Spoken
by BeBraveLive4Me
Summary: Takes place during the summer after the first season ended. All conversation that take place are through AIM. That title Soft Spoken comes from Tyler Kyte's song. Please R&R!
1. Sunday Afternoon

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think most of the screen names are pretty obvious, but if not…

lshoops: Lucas Scott

seethemusic: Peyton Sawyer

msjames: Haley James-Scott

RavensBalla: Nathan Scott

cheerseXy: Brooke Davis

BIGdaddyJ: Jake Jagelski

Also, the title of the fanfic is "Soft Spoken" coming from Tyler Kyte's song "Soft Spoken" featuring Alexz Johnson. Please read and review!

lshoops: Hey  
lshoops: How are you?  
lshoops:...  
lshoops: At least type something so I know you're breathing…  
seethemusic: …  
lshoops: Good to know you're breathing…  
lshoops: I miss you, Peyton  
seethemusic signed off

lshoops: I'm not missed all that much, huh?  
msjames: I miss you.  
lshoops: I miss you too, Hales  
msjames: And I think Nathan misses having a brother around.  
lshoops: That's a first…  
msjames: Do you think you might visit Tree Hill soon?  
lshoops: I don't know…  
msjames: I wish you would.  
lshoops: You could always come visit me.  
lshoops: Gotta go.  
lshoops: I'll be seeing you.  
msjames: Hopefully sooner than later.  
msjames: Bye.  
lshoops: Bye  
lshoops signed off

RavensBalla: hey baby  
msjames: Hi.  
msjames: How was your day?  
RavensBalla: good… till now  
msjames: Why now?  
RavensBalla: cuz im talkin to a ms. james  
RavensBalla: I wanna talk to mrs. james-scott  
msjames: How do you think I feel?  
msjames: I'm talking to a "balla."  
RavensBalla: lol  
RavensBalla: do i get the pleasure of c-ing u tonight?  
msjames: If you're lucky.  
msjames: Yes.  
msjames: Pick me up at 7:00?  
RavensBalla: c u then  
RavensBalla: g2g  
RavensBalla: bye baby  
msjames: Bye.  
RavensBalla: i love you  
msjames: I love you. 


	2. Sunday Night

lshoops: Hey there  
cheerseXy: hey pig  
lshoops: Look, I'm sorry.  
cheerseXy: for what?  
cheerseXy: cheating on me w/ my best friend?  
cheerseXy: taking me for a fool?  
cheerseXy: breaking my heart?  
cheerseXy: …  
lshoops: All of the above…  
lshoops: Didn't you get my letter?  
cheerseXy: we destroyed it  
cheerseXy: kinda like what u did to us  
lshoops: I never meant to hurt you.  
cheerseXy: its not even about that  
lshoops: Then what?  
cheerseXy: im such an idiot  
lshoops: You're not  
cheerseXy: i am  
cheerseXy: just let me finish  
lshoops: Alright…  
cheerseXy: i knew that i was 2 when we got togther  
cheerseXy: i just thought that maybe i could be 1 one day  
cheerseXy: thats why I'm so stupid  
lshoops: You're not stupid.  
lshoops: If anyone's stupid, it's me.  
cheerseXy: no argument here  
lshoops: Thanks.  
lshoops: Do you think you could ever forgive me?  
cheerseXy: …probably  
lshoops: Do you think Peyton will too?  
cheerseXy: i didnt even know she was mad  
cheerseXy: i just thought u werent the topic of discussion because of me  
lshoops: She's been avoiding me.  
cheerseXy: i didnt know  
cheerseXy: ur not talking to her right now?  
lshoops: She must've blocked me.  
cheerseXy: brb  
lshoops: Alright.

* * *

cheerseXy: avoiding luke, r we?  
seethemusic: you're actually talking to him?  
cheerseXy: even though i have many reasons not to…  
cheerseXy: yes  
seethemusic: good for you  
cheerseXy: why r u avoiding him then?  
seethemusic: why not…  
cheerseXy: he chose u  
cheerseXy: unblock him  
seethemusic: I'm only gonna be on for a few more minutes anyways  
cheerseXy: p sawyer  
cheerseXy: unblock him  
seethemusic: fine  
seethemusic: done

* * *

lshoops: Thanks, Brooke.  
cheerseXy: no prob  
cheerseXy: just dont break her heart  
lshoops: I wouldn't dream of it.  
cheerseXy: im out  
lshoops: Goodnight  
cheerseXy: night  
cheerseXy signed off

* * *

lshoops: You're back.  
lshoops: But you're still not gonna talk to me…  
lshoops: Please, Peyton?  
lshoops: …  
lshoops: Please…  
seethemusic: I miss you too  
seethemusic signed off 


	3. Monday Morning

lshoops: Do you think she'll ever forgive me?  
msjames: Do you ever leave your computer?  
lshoops: Seriously…  
msjames: Cheerleader #1, or Cheerleader #2?  
lshoops: …  
msjames: Brooke or Peyton?  
lshoops: Brooke's warming up on her own.  
lshoops: Peyton.  
msjames: I don't know why she wouldn't.  
lshoops: Same here.  
lshoops: But she'll hardly even talk to me.  
msjames: I didn't know that.  
msjames: I thought you guys were okay.  
lshoops: Apparently not.  
msjames: Want me to talk to her for you?  
msjames: She's always at the café on Mondays.  
lshoops: Yes please.  
lshoops: But don't make it too obvious.  
msjames: I'll try not to.  
lshoops: Haley?  
msjames: Yeah?  
lshoops: Will you give my mom a hug for me?  
msjames: Of course.  
msjames: I should get ready for work.  
msjames: I'll talk to you later.  
lshoops: Bye.  
msjames: Bye.  
msjames signed off

* * *

RavensBalla: bro  
lshoops: Hey  
RavensBalla: what's up  
lshoops: Nothing much.  
lshoops: What about you?  
RavensBalla: just enjoying the married life  
lshoops: Have you guys told other people yet?  
RavensBalla: just close friends  
lshoops: And family?  
RavensBalla: just my bro  
RavensBalla: what dan scott knows won't hurt him  
lshoops: How's he doing?  
RavensBalla: recovering  
RavensBalla: i don't like 2 spend 2 much time w/him  
lshoops: I don't blame you.

* * *

RavensBalla: r u still ignoring lucas?  
seethemusic: maybe  
seethemusic: but I don't see how that concerns you  
RavensBalla: just lookin out 4 my bro  
seethemusic: kinda hard to look out for someone so far away  
RavensBalla: even harder to love some1 that way  
seethemusic: you better be admitting you love Lucas  
RavensBalla: u know what i mean  
RavensBalla: we used 2 date  
seethemusic: oh, really?  
seethemusic: I guess you and Lucas would make a pretty cute couple.  
RavensBalla: i mean you and me  
RavensBalla: i just mean that i know u better than u'd think  
RavensBalla: i'm not gonna force u 2 make a move or anything  
RavensBalla: but i know what ur feeling  
RavensBalla: and i'm always here if u wanna talk  
seethemusic: thanks

* * *

RavensBalla: she missed u u know  
lshoops: I know.  
lshoops: I miss Haley too.  
RavensBalla: hales misses u  
RavensBalla: but i wasn't talking about her  
lshoops: Who?  
RavensBalla: g2g  
RavensBalla: catch ya l8r bro  
lshoops: Wait.  
lshoops: Who were you talking about?  
RavensBalla signed off 


	4. Monday Afternoon

lshoops: Hey Jake.  
lshoops: You haven't been on much lately.  
bigdaddyj: haven't had much time  
bigdaddyj: I'm a man on the run  
lshoops: How are you and Jenny?  
bigdaddyj: we're good  
bigdaddyj: staying away from Tree Hill is hard, but not so bad.  
lshoops: I know how that goes…  
bigdaddyj: how are you and Keith?  
lshoops: We're holding up.  
bigdaddyj: and girl troubles?  
lshoops: Brooke's started talking to me…  
lshoops: Who knows how long that'll last.  
bigdaddyj: and how's Peyton?  
lshoops: I wouldn't know.  
lshoops: I haven't really talked to her since I left Tree Hill.

* * *

bigdaddyj: hey stranger  
seethemusic: hey  
bigdaddyj: how you holding up?  
seethemusic: I'm here, aren't I?  
seethemusic: how are you and Jenny?  
bigdaddyj: we're surviving  
bigdaddyj: I miss you  
seethemusic: I miss you too  
bigdaddyj: I'm talking to Lucas  
seethemusic: good for you  
bigdaddyj: Sawyer sarcasm  
bigdaddyj: recognizable, even on the net  
seethemusic: I don't care who Lucas talks to, or who talks to him  
bigdaddyj: I thought you might say that…  
seethemusic: then why'd you even bring it up?  
bigdaddyj: he misses you, Peyton  
seethemusic: he's the one that left town  
seethemusic: seems to be a recurring theme  
bigdaddyj: he needed to do it for himself  
seethemusic: for himself  
seethemusic: the only reason Lucas does anything  
bigdaddyj: so if he stayed, things would be good?  
seethemusic: I don't know  
bigdaddyj: if I stayed, things would be bad  
seethemusic: Nikki didn't help much…  
bigdaddyj: not because of Nikki  
seethemusic: then what?  
bigdaddyj: I was starting to fall for you  
seethemusic: and that's horrible..?

* * *

cheersexy: dont let tutor girl get to u  
seethemusic: she's not getting to me  
cheersexy: they whyd u leave  
seethemusic: I didn't want to be there  
cheersexy: how dare u lie to me  
cheersexy: its what we do on mondays  
seethemusic: well I just didn't want to  
cheersexy: if anyone should be upset it should be me  
seethemusic: are you?  
cheersexy: no  
cheersexy: im past that  
cheersexy: i just wanna see u happy  
seethemusic: then drop the subject  
cheersexy: fine  
cheersexy: but be warned  
cheersexy: ur not foolin me sawyer

* * *

bigdaddyj: was she mad when you left?  
lshoops: I guess so.  
bigdaddyj: ever think she's mad because you left?  
lshoops: I can't figure her out  
bigdaddyj: I can  
lshoops: Enlighten me.  
bigdaddyj: you'd have to be pretty daft to not see the way that girl looks at you  
bigdaddyj: but she can't look at you when you're so far away  
bigdaddyj: she wants you, but you left  
lshoops: I don't think it's that simple, man.

* * *

lshoops: Hey.  
lshoops: You're probably not going to respond, but I'm gonna talk anyways  
lshoops: I left because I needed a fresh start  
lshoops: I want you to be in my life  
lshoops: I want you

* * *

bigdaddyj: considering you're in love with someone else  
bigdaddyj: yeah  
bigdaddyj: you're still in love with him  
bigdaddyj: I can tell  
seethemusic: I'm not  
seethemusic: Brooke's been my friend a lot longer than I've even known him  
seethemusic: we've just started getting things back to usual between us  
seethemusic: and I'm not gonna screw it up again  
bigdaddyj: plus you're afraid…  
seethemusic: afraid of what?  
bigdaddyj: loving him  
bigdaddyj: and letting him love you back  
seethemusic: gtg  
bigdaddyj: you're gonna have to stop running eventually  
seethemusic: coming from you, that doesn't mean much  
bigdaddyj: harsh, Peyton  
seethemusic: sorry  
seethemusic: but you know what I mean  
bigdaddyj: I do  
bigdaddyj: running away from the people you love and love you back sucks  
bigdaddyj: and it hurts  
bigdaddyj: everyone, not just yourself  
seethemusic: you might want to fill Lucas in on that  
seethemusic: bye  
bigdaddyj: bye  
seethemusic signed off 


	5. Late MondayEarly Tuesday

msjames: What are you doing up so late?  
seethemusic: I guess you can call me an insomniac  
seethemusic: what about you?  
msjames: I couldn't sleep.  
msjames: I figured I'd listen to some music and get some more packing done.  
seethemusic: well don't let me stop you  
msjames: No, it's cool.  
msjames:…  
msjames: I'm sorry about earlier.  
msjames: I shouldn't have said anything about Lucas.  
msjames: He was just really worried about you.  
seethemusic: if he was really that worried, he'd be in Tree Hill  
msjames: Is that why you're mad?  
msjames: Because he went with Keith?  
seethemusic: I'm not mad  
msjames: Okay…  
msjames: So are you upset because he left?  
seethemusic: …  
seethemusic: he didn't even say bye  
msjames: He needed a new start.  
seethemusic: then he might as well leave everything old behind  
seethemusic: isn't that part of a "new" start?  
msjames: That's not what either of us meant.  
seethemusic: it is what it is  
msjames: One of these days, you're going to realize you love him.  
msjames: And he won't be sitting around waiting anymore.  
msjames: Don't wait until it's too late.  
seethemusic: So you've changed you mind about not saying anything about Lucas  
msjames: It's not that…  
seethemusic: I don't need anymore advice from anyone  
seethemusic: I can take care of myself  
seethemusic: and for your information, I already loved him  
seethemusic singed off


	6. Tuesday Afternoon

cheerseXy: hey sexy  
xmouthx: hey brooke  
xmouthx: what's up?  
cheerseXy: isn't the summer supposed to be fun  
cheerseXy: wild and unpredictable  
xmouthx: for people like you…  
xmouthx: sure  
cheerseXy: come on  
cheerseXy: for u too  
cheerseXy: lets do something fun!  
xmouthx: maybe you should do something with peyton  
cheerseXy: ms broody mcbrooderson  
cheerseXy: shed rather hang with herself these days  
xmouthx: i guess i'd be the same if a guy broke my heart and left town  
cheerseXy: he had to do what was best for jenny  
xmouthx: make that two guys  
xmouthx: i was talking about luke  
cheerseXy: speak of the devil…

* * *

xmouthx: hey luke  
xmouthx: we were just talking about you  
lshoops: "We"?  
xmouthx: brooke and i  
lshoops: I'm doubting my name was used in good light.  
xmouthx: maybe  
xmouthx: maybe not  
xmouthx: she might just see you in a different light now  
lshoops: So, I'm not a complete ass anymore?  
xmouthx: well…  
xmouthx: i'm not a miracle worker  
lshoops: Thanks, Mouth  
xmouthx: at least she didn't gag when i said your name  
lshoops: I thought you were talking to here online  
xmouthx: emoticons are very advanced these days  
lshoops: …  
xmouthx: hey, it's a start

* * *

xmouthx: devilS  
cheerseXy: great  
lshoops: Hey  
lshoops: How are you?  
lshoops: …  
lshoops: I didn't think that'd work anyways...  
lshoops: I just thought I'd give it a shot.

* * *

cheerseXy: up for an adventure today  
seethemusic: not really  
cheerseXy: r entire summer is gonna go to waste  
seethemusic: then do something without me  
cheerseXy: how am I supposed to have fun knowing ur at home all broody  
seethemusic: I'm not broody  
seethemusic: I just want to revamp the site  
cheerseXy: u better not b lying to me  
seethemusic: of course not

* * *

cheerseXy: so i guess it's just u and me  
xmouthx: don't sound so excited…  
cheerseXy: hey!  
cheerseXy: were gonna have an awesome time lips!  
xmouthx: lol  
xmouthx: you haven't called me that in awhile

* * *

lshoops: So what are you up to today?  
xmouthx: hanging out with a friend  
lshoops: It's Brooke, isn't it?  
lshoops: …  
xmouthx: yeah  
lshoops: It's cool, man.  
xmouthx: we're just friends  
lshoops: Even if you weren't, it's cool.  
lshoops: She deserves someone like you and vice versa.  
xmouthx: really?  
lshoops: Yeah.  
lshoops: It really isn't any of my business anyways.  
lshoops: But you're a good guy, Mouth.  
lshoops: One of the best  
xmouthx: so are you  
xmouthx: and you want peyton

* * *

cheerseXy: i got something good  
xmouthx: what is it?  
cheerseXy: meet me at rivercourt in 15  
xmouthx: ok

* * *

lshoops: But she doesn't want me  
xmouthx: has that ever stopped you?  
lshoops: Thanks…  
xmouthx: lol  
xmouthx: don't give up on her  
xmouthx: i remember not too long ago when you took on nathan for her  
xmouthx: g2g  
xmouthx: bye  
lshoops: Bye  
lshoops: And thank for everything.  
xmouthx: no prob  
xmouthx signed off 


	7. Tuesday Evening

lshoops: Hey  
lshoops: Keith says "hi"  
lshoops: …  
lshoops: Alright, I'm running out of ideas on how to get you to talk to me.  
lshoops: Please talk to me, Peyton.  
lshoops: I'll be waiting…  
lshoops: ...  
lshoops: I guess I'll be seeing you.  
lshoops signed off

* * *

cheerseXy: u missed out p sawyer  
seethemusic: I take it you had fun?  
cheerseXy: yes yes and more yes  
seethemusic: good for you  
cheerseXy: have u just been sitting in front of the comp all day  
seethemusic: not all day  
seethemusic: but I'm getting a lot done on the site  
cheerseXy: can tell  
cheerseXy: it looks good  
seethemusic: thanks  
cheerseXy: i can also tell uve been crying  
cheerseXy: ur welcome

* * *

RavensBalla: hey  
RavensBalla: good 2 c the webcam's back  
seethemusic: hey Nathan  
seethemusic: do I need to have a talk with Haley about your internet shenanigans?  
RavensBalla: no  
RavensBalla: i've had that talk with her before…  
seethemusic: oh yeah… haha  
RavensBalla: thnx  
seethemusic: I was just kidding  
RavensBalla: i know  
RavensBalla: i just wanted to c how ur doing  
seethemusic: you mean you were checking up on me…  
RavensBalla: just lookin out 4 a friend  
seethemusic: your friend as in your ex girlfriend?  
seethemusic: or your friend as in your brother?  
RavensBalla: i'm lookin out 4 u  
seethemusic: thanks  
seethemusic: but I can take care of myself

* * *

cheerseXy: hey  
RavensBalla: how goes it?  
cheerseXy: i had an awesome day!  
cheerseXy: but im worried about peyton  
RavensBalla: ur not alone in that 1

* * *

seethemusic: I knew I should've kept the webcam locked up  
cheerseXy: y the tears  
seethemusic: I was just thinking about things  
cheerseXy: someone in particular  
seethemusic: no  
cheerseXy: liar

* * *

RavensBalla: i know u can  
RavensBalla: doesn't mean u should have 2  
seethemusic: I want to  
RavensBalla: nobody wants 2  
seethemusic: nobody wants to get hurt either

* * *

cheerseXy: y wont she talk to us  
cheerseXy: she talks to everyone on her site just not us  
RavensBalla: u know pey  
RavensBalla: she shuts ppl out when she gets scared  
cheerseXy: doesnt make it better  
RavensBalla: she's hurtin  
cheerseXy: well duh  
RavensBalla: just give her a break  
cheerseXy: i just want my bff back  
RavensBalla: so does she  
RavensBalla: but she has 2  
RavensBalla: she hurt both  
RavensBalla: and both hurt her back

* * *

seethemusic: I'm not lying, Brooke  
cheerseXy: so u werent thinking about luke  
cheerseXy: and he didnt make u cry  
seethemusic: nope  
cheerseXy: then what did  
seethemusic: everything

* * *

RavensBalla: so ur afraid of gettin hurt  
seethemusic: I've already been hurt  
seethemusic: and I've had enough  
RavensBalla: i'm glad i don't break that easily  
RavensBalla: cuz then i wouldn't have hales  
seethemusic: lucky you  
RavensBalla: it's not luck  
RavensBalla: i just didn't give up on love 


	8. Wednesday Afternoon

lshoops: hey mouth  
xmouthx: lucas?  
xmouthx: how very high tech of you  
lshoops: 21st century, right?  
lshoops: i try  
xmouthx: you with a cell phone was weird enough  
xmouthx: now the cell phone with aim  
lshoops: just trying to stay in the loop  
xmouthx: lol  
xmouthx: gotta stay connected to tree hill  
lshoops: yeah  
xmouthx: you just can't pass up the opportunity to talk to her

* * *

RavensBalla: hey  
RavensBalla: i miss u  
msjames: Hey  
msjames: I miss you too  
msjames: But I've only been gone for an hour  
RavensBalla: an hour is a long time  
msjames: Not compared to always and forever.  
RavensBalla: true  
RavensBalla: i love u  
msjames: I love you too  
msjames: This study session should end in about half an hour.  
RavensBalla: ok  
RavensBalla: just don't fall in love with any other underachievers  
msjames: haha! I'll try…  
msjames: But you know there's only one underachiever for me.  
RavensBalla: that's what i like 2 hear

* * *

lshoops: hey hales  
msjames: Hey Luke!  
msjames: How very advanced of you…  
lshoops: that's what mouth said too  
msjames: haha!  
msjames: Well, great minds think alike.  
lshoops: and you two are the best of the best  
msjames: Lucas Scott! What a charmer!  
lshoops: thanks hales  
msjames: Anytime.  
msjames: I haven't told you in awhile…  
msjames: I miss you  
lshoops: i miss you too  
msjames: Tree Hill misses you.

* * *

RavensBalla: luke w/ cell aim  
lshoops: what is the big deal?  
lshoops: i change one thing and everyone has something to say  
RavensBalla: take it easy bro  
RavensBalla: things change

* * *

lshoops: but she still refuses to talk to me  
xmouthx: since when does lucas scott take no for an answer?  
lshoops: i guess she's really starting to wear me down  
xmouthx: you don't mean that  
lshoops: i do  
lshoops: nothing i can say can make things better between us  
xmouthx: actions speak louder than words

* * *

lshoops: and change is for the better  
RavensBalla: 4 the most part  
RavensBalla: unless ur being an idiot  
RavensBalla: letting love get away from u  
lshoops: i'm not exactly letting  
lshoops: she's the one that won't talk to me  
RavensBalla: give her a reason 2

* * *

msjames: But it smells a lot better around here now  
lshoops: oh really?  
lshoops: that's funny  
lshoops: thanks  
msjames: You know I was just kidding  
msjames: It's not the same without you.  
lshoops: i know the feeling  
msjames: But you're feeling for Peyton.  
lshoops: i miss you too  
msjames: Just not like you miss her.

* * *

lshoops: peyton and i have always been about words  
xmouthx: and that's worked so well so far  
lshoops: you're right…  
lshoops: maybe we're just not meant to be  
xmouthx: that's not what I meant  
xmouthx: and you can't give up  
lshoops: then what am i supposed to do?  
lshoops: i'm trying to do what's right for everyone and i can't get that girl of a lifetime to talk to me  
xmouthx: then pout  
xmouthx: pout and give up  
xmouthx: because the luke I know wouldn't do that and I haven't seen him around in a long time  
lshoops: sorry mouth  
lshoops: you're right  
lshoops: she just frustrates me  
xmouthx: you just can't lose her that way  
xmouthx: she's peyton  
xmouthx: if you give up that easily then you don't deserve her anyways 


	9. Wednesday Evening

bigdaddyJ: fancy meeting you here  
seethemusic: hey Jake  
seethemusic: how are you?  
bigdaddyJ: I'm good  
bigdaddyJ: you?  
seethemusic: how's Jenny?  
bigdaddyJ: she's good  
bigdaddyJ: …  
bigdaddyJ: you gonna tell me how you are?  
seethemusic: I'm fine  
bigdaddyJ: and I almost believed you

* * *

RavensBalla: what up jake?  
bigdaddyJ: hey man  
RavensBalla: u and jenny doin good?  
bigdaddyJ: yeah, we're great  
RavensBalla: sorry  
RavensBalla: hales says well instead of good  
bigdaddyJ: lol  
bigdaddyJ: the little lady's whipping you into shape  
bigdaddyJ: how's married life?  
RavensBalla: the only way 2 go

* * *

lshoops: Hey  
bigdaddyJ: hey  
bigdaddyJ: still miss Tree Hill as much as I do?  
lshoops: If not more.  
bigdaddyJ: if you missed it any more than I do, you'd be there right now  
lshoops: I wouldn't say I miss Tree Hill as much as the people in TH  
bigdaddyJ: once again  
bigdaddyJ: right there with you  
bigdaddyJ: I miss Peyton like hell

* * *

lshoops: Respond or not, I'm not giving up, Peyton

* * *

seethemusic: what's that supposed to mean?  
bigdaddyJ: from the look on your face, you're not fine  
seethemusic: gotta love the webcam…  
seethemusic: so what am I?  
bigdaddyJ: lonely

* * *

bigdaddyJ: I'm glad you're doing well  
RavensBalla: well  
RavensBalla: not good  
bigdaddyJ: lol  
bigdaddyJ: you learn quick  
RavensBalla: i do what i can  
RavensBalla: and thanks  
RavensBalla: i'm glad ur well 2  
bigdaddyJ: thanks

* * *

seethemusic: since you're obviously trying to make me feel better  
seethemusic: thanks  
bigdaddyJ: why would I be trying to make you feel better when you said you're fine?  
seethemusic: I hate you sometimes  
bigdaddyJ: no you don't

* * *

lshoops: Another thing we have in common  
bigdaddyJ: a big thing..  
lshoops: I'm so sorry  
lshoops: We always talk about me and Peyton  
lshoops: But there's a you and Peyton too  
bigdaddyJ: that's old news  
bigdaddyJ: she doesn't want me  
lshoops: Yet another thing we have in common  
bigdaddyJ: no  
bigdaddyJ: she wants you  
bigdaddyJ: she's just being Peyton and hiding scared

* * *

seethemusic: trust me, I do  
bigdaddyJ: is that because I say things you don't want to hear?  
bigdaddyJ: or because I'm right?  
seethemusic: all of the above

* * *

lshoops: I'm not giving up on us  
lshoops: And I'm not giving up on love. 


	10. Thursday Afternoon

cheerseXy: hows about a rockin party  
msjames: Hey Brooke!  
msjamies: Sounds like fun.  
cheerseXy: goody  
cheerseXy: tomorrow  
cheerseXy: 9:00  
msjames: Cool  
cheerseXy: ur place  
msjames: Whoa!  
msjames: What?

* * *

lshoops: Hey  
msjames: Hey  
lshoops: What's up?  
msjames: I think I might have to kill Nathan…  
lshoops: Oh… Fun  
lshoops: Let me know if you need any help  
msjames: …  
lshoops: Sorry, Hales.  
lshoops: What did he do now?  
msjames: There might be a huge party here tomorrow..?  
lshoops: Oh how I miss Tree Hill…

* * *

lshoops: Hey Brooke  
cheerseXy: hey pig  
lshoops: I thought we were over that.  
cheerseXy: i still think the name suits u  
cheerseXy: were ok  
lshoops: As long as things are getting better, you can call me whatever you want.  
cheerseXy: things arent

* * *

cheerseXy: ur apartment was made for parties  
msjames: Ok…  
msjames: But Nathan never mentioned anything about a party.  
cheerseXy: nate doesnt know  
msjames: Then what are you talking about with a party tomorrow?  
cheerseXy: th needs to have some fun  
cheerseXy: come on  
cheerseXy: itll be my treat  
msjames: I don't know, Brooke.  
cheerseXy: please

* * *

msjames: Ok. So no killing Nathan.  
lshoops: Shucks.  
msjames: Did you really just say, "shucks"?  
lshoops: Shut up.  
lshoops: So who do I need to kill for you now?  
msjames: Brooke.  
msjames: Think you can handle that?  
lshoops: Of course not.

* * *

lshoops: I thought we were getting better  
cheerseXy: not everything is about u  
lshoops: …  
lshoops: What is it then?  
cheerseXy: its peyton

* * *

msjames: Fine.  
cheerseXy: yays  
msjamies: Just don't let it get too out of control.  
cheerseXy: of course  
cheerseXy: when do i ever let things get crazy  
msjames: Brooke! I mean it!  
cheerseXy: yeah yeah  
cheerseXy: i promise  
msjames: And I still don't feel any better…  
msjames: I wonder why…  
cheerseXy: chill tutor wife  
cheerseXy: ur gonna be thanking me tomorrow  
msjames: I sure hope so.

* * *

lshoops: What's wrong with Peyton?  
lshoops: Is she okay?  
cheerseXy: dont freak  
cheerseXy: i guess shes ok  
cheerseXy: shes just been really distant lately  
cheerseXy: she hardly even talks to me  
lshoops: She won't talk to me either.  
cheerseXy: well duh  
cheerseXy: but im her best friend  
lshoops: I didn't technically do anything to make her mad at me.  
cheerseXy: oh yeah right  
cheerseXy: im the one that got cheated on  
lshoops: Brooke…  
cheerseXy: its ok  
cheerseXy: were ok

* * *

msjames: I should probably go warn Nate about the shindig.  
lshoops: Did you really just say, "shindig"?  
msjames: Shut up.  
msjames: I'll talk to you later.  
lshoops: For sure.  
lshoops: Bye Hales.  
msjames: Bye Luke.  
msjames signed off

* * *

cheerseXy: i guess she should talk to u  
cheerseXy: talkin to her bestest or not  
lshoops: Why would she do that?  
cheerseXy: because she loves u  
lshoops: …  
cheerseXy: but she does have a right to be mad at u to  
lshoops: And why is that?  
cheerseXy: because u left  
cheerseXy: and she loves u 


	11. Friday Morning

cheerseXy: hey mr james  
RavensBalla: hey  
RavensBalla: very funny  
cheerseXy: i thought youd like that  
RavensBalla: so much  
RavensBalla: whats up?  
cheerseXy: the partys gonna b awesome  
RavensBalla: oh yeah  
RavensBalla: hales told me somethings goin down 2nite  
cheerseXy: something indeed  
RavensBalla: whats up ur sleeve brooke?

* * *

cheerseXy: u ready for the party of the summer p sawyer  
seethemusic: sorry Brooke  
seethemusic: a party doesn't sound all that great to me  
cheerseXy: dont do this pey  
cheerseXy: u gotta come  
seethemusic: I don't think so, Brooke  
seethemusic: thanks anyways

* * *

cheerseXy: nothing  
RavensBalla: i no u love a party  
RavensBalla: but ur always scamming something  
cheerseXy: im not scamming  
RavensBalla: brooke…  
cheerseXy: i just want peyton to have some fun

* * *

xmouthx: party tonight?  
cheerseXy: party tonight  
cheerseXy: its gonna b hott  
xmouthx: lol  
xmouthx: sounds good to me  
xmouthx: we need a good party every now and then  
cheerseXy: yea  
cheerseXy: thank you  
cheerseXy: try explaining that to peyton  
xmouthx: the guest of honor being a party pooper?  
cheerseXy: howd u know i was planning it for her  
xmouthx: because i know you're a good friend  
xmouthx: and i know how your mind works  
cheerseXy: oh really  
xmouthx: for the most part

* * *

cheerseXy: ur gonna regret it peyton  
seethemusic: not with my new "no regrets" policy  
cheerseXy: no regrets policy  
cheerseXy: is that so u dont feel bad about lucas  
seethemusic: I never said I did

* * *

RavensBalla: u stoppin by my place 2nite?  
seethemusic: I'm pretty sure we broke up  
seethemusic: and not to mention you're a married man now  
RavensBalla: i was talkin bout the party  
seethemusic: so you're the one throwing the party of the summer, huh?  
RavensBalla: not me  
RavensBalla: i'm just letting brooke use the apartment  
RavensBalla: well hales gave the ok  
seethemusic: oh  
seethemusic: so it's all Brooke's idea?  
RavensBalla: yup  
RavensBalla: u should come  
seethemusic: I don't think so

* * *

RavensBalla: this is 4 peyton?  
cheerseXy: yea  
cheerseXy: to get her out of her slump  
RavensBalla: she told me she isn't coming  
cheerseXy: said the same to me  
cheerseXy: but she needs to get out  
RavensBalla: yeah  
RavensBalla: or mayb she needs time

* * *

cheerseXy: so y m i throwing this party  
xmouthx: to take peyton's mind off of luke  
cheerseXy: simple answer  
xmouthx: i wasn't done yet  
cheerseXy: k…  
xmouthx: you feel like you need to take care of peyton  
xmouthx: she's your best friend and you want to have fun with her  
xmouthx: you hate seeing her this way  
cheerseXy: yea  
xmouthx: and not to mention you feel responsible for what happened  
xmouthx: you loved lucas but you love peyton more  
xmouthx: and now you're kicking your for getting in the way  
xmouthx: thinking that she wouldn't be like this if you never dated luke  
xmouthx: and it would've spared you the heartache too  
xmouthx: …  
xmouthx: brooke?  
cheerseXy: may b

* * *

RavensBalla: well the offer's still open  
RavensBalla: both of them  
seethemusic: both?  
RavensBalla: yeah  
RavensBalla: the party  
RavensBalla: and u talkin 2 me n e time u need 2  
seethemusic: thanks  
seethemusic: for both

* * *

cheerseXy: u never say a lot of things to me peyton  
cheerseXy: especially these days  
seethemusic: I'm sorry, Brooke  
seethemusic: I'm just not in the mood  
cheerseXy: the mood for what  
seethemusic: anything  
seethemusic: everything 


	12. Friday Evening

lshoops: Hey man  
bigdaddyJ: Hey  
lshoops: How are you?  
bigdaddyJ: Good, good  
bigdaddyJ: How about you?  
lshoops: I'm alright  
bigdaddyJ: Still getting the cold shoulder?  
lshoops: If you can consider my complete nonexistence that  
bigdaddyJ: No one ever said she was easy  
bigdaddyJ: It's part of her charm  
lshoops: Boy do I know it

* * *

bigdaddyJ: And what is a beautiful woman like you, doing in a place like this?  
seethemusic: the place being the internet..?  
seethemusic: I'm giving webcam pervs what they like  
bigdaddyJ: Mhmmm…  
bigdaddyJ: I like  
seethemusic: perv  
bigdaddyJ: haha!  
bigdaddyJ: No, really  
bigdaddyJ: Why are you sitting in front of the computer on a Friday night?

* * *

lshoops: Hey Peyton  
lshoops: I miss you

* * *

bigdaddyJ: It's kinda funny, isn't it?  
lshoops: What?  
bigdaddyJ: That our conversations always lead back to Peyton  
lshoops: Funny in the sense that laughter hurts like hell…  
bigdaddyJ: True  
bigdaddyJ: Why do we talk about her if it hurts so much?  
lshoops: One-track minds…

* * *

seethemusic: my planner isn't exactly full these days  
bigdaddyJ: Is that because you're not invited, or because you're not writing anything down?  
seethemusic: has anyone ever told you you ask too many questions?  
bigdaddyJ: You're the first  
bigdaddyJ: Has anyone ever told you you're pretty good at avoiding things?  
seethemusic: very funny  
bigdaddyJ: Ooh…  
bigdaddyJ: As you dodge yet another question  
lshoops: …

* * *

lshoops: I still miss you

* * *

bigdaddyJ: I guess so…  
lshoops: But I bet we're not alone  
lshoops: Since she spends so much time on her site these days  
bigdaddyJ: What?  
bigdaddyJ: You think she's hung up on some internet guy?  
lshoops: It's explain why she's here instead of Brooke's party  
bigdaddyJ: So that's where the rest of Tree Hill is  
lshoops: Yeah  
bigdaddyJ: But I bet you're right about the guy  
lshoops: You know something about a new guy!

* * *

seethemusic: do you have a point?  
seethemusic: or are you just trying to drive me crazy?  
bigdaddyJ: A little of both  
seethemusic: gee, thanks  
seethemusic: I must be the luckiest girl in the world  
bigdaddyJ: Or the most stubborn  
seethemusic: excuse me?  
bigdaddyJ: I said what I said  
bigdaddyJ: It's easier for you to leave questions unanswered  
bigdaddyJ: And to stay mad at someone  
bigdaddyJ: And to avoid your feelings  
seethemusic: none of that is easy  
bigdaddyJ: I said easier  
seethemusic: and why would that be any easier?  
bigdaddyJ: Because you don't have to put yourself out there to be hurt again  
seethemusic: I learn from my mistakes  
bigdaddyJ: Maybe Lucas did too  
seethemusic: "maybe" isn't good enough

* * *

bigdaddyJ: Dude, you were the one that brought up the new guy…  
lshoops: I didn't mean it  
lshoops: But there is a new guy..?  
bigdaddyJ: The guy isn't new for sure  
lshoops: But she's got some internet guy?  
bigdaddyJ: Well, he isn't close enough to be a face to face guy  
lshoops: Okay…  
bigdaddyJ: Let me put the clues together for you  
bigdaddyJ: He's not new, but an old flame  
bigdaddyJ: He doesn't live in Tree Hill, or he wouldn't be an internet guy  
bigdaddyJ: And he's not me  
lshoops: She won't even talk to me, man  
bigdaddyJ: It doesn't matter  
bigdaddyJ: Even if it's only on the internet, having you around is something to her

* * *

lshoops: I still love you  
seethemusic signed off 


	13. Saturday Morning

seethemusic: didn't expect to see you here this early  
seethemusic: thought you'd still be hung over  
cheerseXy: very funny  
cheerseXy: i am  
seethemusic: so I am right  
cheerseXy: as usual  
seethemusic: I wish  
cheerseXy: since uv been wrong so much lately  
seethemusic: and what is that supposed to mean?  
cheerseXy: i think u know

* * *

xmouthx: hey  
cheerseXy: hey  
xmouthx: the party was awesome  
xmouthx: lol  
cheerseXy: brooke davis knows how to throw a party  
xmouthx: she sure does  
xmouthx: too bad you didn't enjoy it yourself

* * *

seethemusic: I wouldn't have asked if I knew  
cheerseXy: its pretty obvious  
seethemusic: well I don't know  
seethemusic: please enlighten me  
cheerseXy: ur wrong to b mad at luke

* * *

xmouthx: hey  
lshoops: Hey Mouth  
lshoops: How are you?  
xmouthx: i'm good  
xmouthx: you?  
lshoops: I'm alright  
xmouthx: you missed one hell of a party  
lshoops: Yeah, I could tell  
lshoops: Almost all of Tree Hill was missing from internet shenanigans  
xmouthx: almost  
lshoops: Peyton wasn't there  
xmouthx: nope  
xmouthx: and neither were you

* * *

seethemusic: I'm not mad at Luke  
cheerseXy: then y r u avoiding him  
seethemusic: I'm not  
cheerseXy: hes on right now  
cheerseXy: i bet ur not talking to him  
seethemusic: I have nothing to say to him  
cheerseXy: u two used to talk for hours at a time  
cheerseXy: about tons of stuff i never understood  
seethemusic: used to  
cheerseXy: then what changed  
seethemusic: it's pretty obvious

* * *

xmouthx: i'm not trying to pressure you or anything  
xmouthx: but we want lucas back  
lshoops: I want to be back too  
lshoops: But I can't leave Keith  
lshoops: And I'm not ready yet  
xmouthx: do whatever you need to  
xmouthx: i just wanna see my friend again  
lshoops: You will  
lshoops: I promise

* * *

cheerseXy: was i that obvious  
xmouthx: yeah  
xmouthx: sorta  
cheerseXy: i thought i hid it well  
xmouthx: there's a subtle difference between party drinking and depressed drinking  
cheerseXy: maybe peys mood is wearing off on me  
xmouthx: nah  
xmouthx: you just miss her  
cheerseXy: i want her back  
xmouthx: she'll come around  
xmouthx: i promise

* * *

cheerseXy: so ur angry he left  
seethemusic: Brooke  
seethemusic: I'm not angry  
cheerseXy: then what r u

* * *

lshoops: I'm not going to give up, Peyton  
lshoops: You know that  
lshoops: You know me better than anyone else  
lshoops: …  
seethemusic: I guess that's why I'm so disappointed  
seethemusic signed off 


	14. Sunday Afternoon

lshoops: Hey  
bigdaddyJ: werjeisor;ajewajfekwaojfeiwfjewia  
lshoops: Umm…  
bigdaddyJ: I think that was Jenny for "hey"  
lshoops: Ha. Hey Jenny.  
bigdaddyJ: She loves sitting on my lap at the computer  
lshoops: Probably because she loves you  
lshoops: And she loves Peyton  
bigdaddyJ: Peyton..?  
bigdaddyJ: Jenny doesn't really know how to type or read…  
lshoops: I bet you and Jenny are watching her webcam right now  
bigdaddyJ: Maybe  
lshoops: You are  
bigdaddyJ: Jenny was the one that wanted to watch  
bigdaddyJ: Not me  
lshoops: Sure

* * *

bigdaddyJ: Hey pretty lady  
bigdaddyJ: …  
bigdaddyJ: You know I can see you, right?  
seethemusic: and that makes a difference how?  
bigdaddyJ: Well, I know you're there  
bigdaddyJ: So pretending not to be there doesn't work  
seethemusic: who's pretending?  
seethemusic: I was just ignoring you  
bigdaddyJ: I guess I never said you were subtle  
seethemusic: I figure I don't need to be  
seethemusic: especially since you already know so much about me

* * *

lshoops: Hey  
msjames: Hey yourself!  
lshoops: I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever  
msjames: I know. Same here.  
msjames: And I don't like that feeling, Lucas  
lshoops: Neither do I  
msjames: You could always come back.  
lshoops: You could always visit  
msjames: You'd be coming back for a lot more than I'd be visiting for.  
lshoops: I'm just not ready

* * *

bigdaddyJ: So you're mad because I'm trying to be a good friend and help you out?  
seethemusic: you do more analyzing than helping  
seethemusic: and I'm not mad at you  
bigdaddyJ: But I'm trying to help, Peyton  
bigdaddyJ: And that look on your face is definitely a mad face  
seethemusic: I don't think I've stated how much I love my webcam lately  
seethemusic: and I won't  
bigdaddyJ: Peyton…  
seethemusic: I said I'm not mad at you  
bigdaddyJ: So then who are you mad at?

* * *

lshoops: She's hard to stop loving  
bigdaddyJ: We never stop loving  
lshoops: I'm pretty sure there are exceptions to that  
lshoops: Like hate  
bigdaddyJ: You have to care enough to hate someone  
bigdaddyJ: And caring comes from love  
lshoops: So Brooke still loves me?  
bigdaddyJ: Of course  
lshoops: And you still love Nicki?  
bigdaddyJ: I guess  
bigdaddyJ: Peyton or no Peyton  
bigdaddyJ: Love's a hard thing  
lshoops: I understand that more and more every day

* * *

msjames: Well, get ready, Luke.  
msjames: Your mom and I miss you like crazy.  
msjames: Even Nathan misses you.  
lshoops: I miss all of you too  
lshoops: It's just complicated, Hales  
msjames: Because of the Ravens' cheerleader?  
lshoops: You know Peyton's more than that.  
msjames: For my deep and intellectual best friend, you really are an idiot.  
lshoops: Excuse me?

* * *

seethemusic: I don't know  
seethemusic: the world  
bigdaddyJ: Wow  
bigdaddyJ: That was incredibly pathetic  
bigdaddyJ: Even for you  
seethemusic: so you gonna analyze me some more?  
bigdaddyJ: Not if you don't want me to  
seethemusic: really?  
bigdaddyJ: Yeah  
bigdaddyJ: I care about you, Peyton  
bigdaddyJ: If you want to talk, need advice, a good laugh, or just someone to listen  
bigdaddyJ: I'm here for you  
seethemusic: but you aren't really here  
bigdaddyJ: That'll never change how I feel  
bigdaddyJ: Nothing will  
bigdaddyJ: And I'm not alone in that, Peyton

* * *

msjames: You keep saying how leaving Tree Hill will give you a fresh start.  
msjames: You're trying to be this new guy.  
msjames: And make things better for your friends and family.  
msjames: You're not doing anyone any favors, Lucas.  
msjames: My best friend is gone, Karen's son is gone, and Nathan's brother is gone.  
msjames: Not to mention, both you and Peyton are completely lovesick.  
msjames: (with each other if you didn't realize)  
msjames: And all this crap the two of you are putting each other through is ridiculous!  
msjames: You might no physically be in Tree Hill, but you're never going to leave it behind.  
msjames: Especially if you left your heart in Tree Hill…  
lshoops: I'm sorry, Haley  
msjames: Don't be sorry, Luke. Just do something about it. 


	15. Sunday Evening

cheerseXy: peyton  
seethemusic: hey Brooke  
cheerseXy: come out with me tonight  
seethemusic: it's late, Brooke  
cheerseXy: ok its 7  
cheerseXy: and im sure u have a busy day tomorrow  
seethemusic: I'm just not into partying  
cheerseXy: i didnt say anything about a party  
seethemusic: then what?  
cheerseXy: u and me  
cheerseXy: anything  
seethemusic: I don't know  
cheerseXy: chicks over dicks p sawyer

* * *

msjames: You're killing him, you know…  
seethemusic: he's the one that left  
msjames: Distance doesn't change love, Peyton.  
msjames: If Nathan wasn't in Tree Hill, I wouldn't care for him any less.  
seethemusic: and who said I love him?  
msjames: You say a lot when you don't say anything.  
seethemusic: I told you that  
msjames: I know. I remember.  
msjames: It's that look of love.  
msjames: And I can see it in your eyes.

* * *

cheerseXy: lucas isnt even here anymore  
cheerseXy: and hes still getting between us  
seethemusic: no he isn't Brooke  
cheerseXy: then what is it  
cheerseXy: u just dont want to b friends anymore  
seethemusic: no  
seethemusic: Brooke, you will always be my best friend  
seethemusic: I just need some time to myself  
cheerseXy: u used to let me b there for u  
seethemusic: I'm sorry  
cheerseXy: so am i

* * *

seethemusic: does everyone watch my webcam?  
msjames: The people that care about you do.  
msjames: Especially if they're worried.  
seethemusic: been talking to Brooke?  
msjames: Not so much.  
msjames: But I have been talking to Lucas.  
seethemusic: well, he doesn't have anything to worry about  
msjames: He just wants to make sure you're alright.  
seethemusic: if he really cared he'd do it in person  
msjames: Ok, I agree with you on that one...  
seethemusic: why is it that the only times we've talked lately, it's been about him?

* * *

cheerseXy: u gotta let me back in sooner or later  
seethemusic: I know  
seethemusic: I will  
seethemusic: it just feels really weird  
cheerseXy: y  
seethemusic: he's the reason we stopped being friends for the first time ever  
seethemusic: I don't want that to happen again  
cheerseXy: so ur trying to keep me by pushing me away  
seethemusic: it sounds stupid when you put it like that  
cheerseXy: thats cuz it is  
cheerseXy: i told u im ok with u and luke  
cheerseXy: we had a fling  
cheerseXy: but u guys have something real  
seethemusic: I just don't think I can do it again  
cheerseXy: u can  
cheerseXy: i know u get scared and shut out the world  
cheerseXy: its classic peyton  
cheerseXy: but u dont really want to b alone either  
cheerseXy: u just gotta let it go  
seethemusic: and how do I do that?  
cheerseXy: love him back

* * *

msjames: We talk about him because we both miss him.  
seethemusic: I didn't say I did  
msjames: You don't have to say anything, remember? 


	16. Monday Afternoon

lshoops: Hey  
RavensBalla: hey bro  
RavensBalla: hows it?  
lshoops: I'm alright  
lshoops: I've been better  
RavensBalla: yea  
RavensBalla: hales told me she lectured u  
lshoops: It's alright  
lshoops: She was completely right and I deserved it  
RavensBalla: that ur punkin out?  
lshoops: She didn't use that phrase exactly  
RavensBalla: well shes always been better w/ words  
lshoops: You've got a great girl on your hands  
RavensBalla: u 2  
lshoops: She's not exactly on my hands  
RavensBalla: yea she is  
RavensBalla: u 2 make up all the excuses u wan  
RavensBalla: but the 2 of u belong 2gether  
RavensBalla: its not like either of u r dating or think about n e 1 else n e ways  
lshoops: She might be my only one  
lshoops: But that doesn't mean I'm hers  
RavensBalla: who else could there b?  
RavensBalla: cuz im a happily taken man now  
lshoops: There's Jake…  
RavensBalla: look, i know peyton  
RavensBalla: jake never meant as much 2 her as u  
lshoops: They have a connection though  
lshoops: And a relationship where she actually talks to him  
RavensBalla: but not like urs  
lshoops: How so?  
RavensBalla: peyton grew up pretty alone  
RavensBalla: her mom died and her dad was never around  
RavensBalla: her boyfriend was pretty crappy to her and that just left brooke  
lshoops: I don't get it…  
RavensBalla: she wanted 2 b apart of a family  
RavensBalla: peyton liked the feeling of being part of a real family  
RavensBalla: helping jake w/ jenny was just that  
lshoops: I never would've thought of that…  
RavensBalla: u cant forget the other stuff  
lshoops: Other stuff?  
RavensBalla: without u around she wanted some1 2 fill the empty spot  
lshoops: You think so?  
RavensBalla: i do  
RavensBalla: b4 i would've never noticed  
RavensBalla: but since haley happened 2 me everythings different  
RavensBalla: i never knew i could love so much  
RavensBalla: and i can see it in others  
RavensBalla: the 2 of u have this crazy soul mate connection goin on  
RavensBalla: that definitely pissed me off when we were still dating  
RavensBalla: and neway it goes the 2 of u will end up 2gether  
lshoops: I hope so  
RavensBalla: if we were having this convo a few months ago  
RavensBalla: i wouldve killed u by now  
lshoops: We never would have been talking a few months ago  
RavensBalla: tru  
RavensBalla: but i c things better now  
lshoops: What do you see?  
RavensBalla: its fate man  
lshoops: It's more than that  
lshoops: It's love.

* * *

lshoops: You think we can talk yet?  
lshoops: …  
lshoops: Peyton?  
seethemusic: I know we can  
seethemusic: I'm just not sure that I want to  
lshoops: That's good!  
lshoops: There's still hope if you're not sure. 


	17. Tuesday Evening

lshoops: Hey  
xmouthx: it's high tech luke!  
lshoops: R u ever going 2 get over that?  
xmouthx: probably not  
xmouthx: just you having a cell was huge  
xmouthx: next your gonna be taking pics with it  
lshoops: Funny  
xmouthx: i try

* * *

cheerseXy: whoa  
cheerseXy: lucas and advanced technology working together  
lshoops: Hey brooke  
lshoops: Whoa yourself  
lshoops: Saying hi 2 me 1st  
cheerseXy: for the record u werent exactly greeted  
lshoops: Of course  
cheerseXy: u really r pathetic  
cheerseXy: and obvious

* * *

lshoops: So whats up with u mouth?  
xmouthx: not much  
xmouthx: ive been hanging out with brooke a lot  
lshoops: U finally gonna make a move?  
xmouthx: yeah right  
xmouthx: im just the fill in peyton  
lshoops: Thats not true  
xmouthx: youre right  
xmouthx: cuz then youd be in love with me  
xmouthx: and thats beyond wrong

* * *

lshoops: Excuse me?  
cheerseXy: ud do n e thing to talk to her  
cheerseXy: u cant even turn ur im off  
cheerseXy: just in case some slim chance in hell shell talk to us  
cheerseXy: u  
lshoops: No  
lshoops: I think u meant us  
cheerseXy: think what u think  
lshoops: I am pathetic  
lshoops: And obvious  
cheerseXy: ok  
cheerseXy: may b i was to harsh  
cheerseXy: ur just in love  
lshoops: I cant deny it brooke  
lshoops: I love peyton

* * *

lshoops: Thanks 4 that awkwardness mouth  
xmouthx: lol  
xmouthx: sorry  
xmouthx: it's just the first thing that came to my head  
lshoops: U and me was the 1st thing in ur head?  
xmouthx: no  
xmouthx: lol  
xmouthx: you and peyton

* * *

cheerseXy: duh  
cheerseXy: didnt i just say that  
lshoops: Yeah u did  
lshoops: U always know  
cheerseXy: not always  
lshoops: What do u mean?  
cheerseXy: well there was that insane love triangle that im completely over  
lshoops: Oh yeah  
cheerseXy: and theres something else  
lshoops: What?  
cheerseXy: its a stupid question  
lshoops: When did that ever stop u?  
cheerseXy: oh gee  
cheerseXy: thanks

* * *

lshoops: Thats still a little wrong mouth  
xmouthx: lol  
xmouthx: shes just usually the topic of convo  
xmouthx: and i know shes always on your mind  
lshoops: Well get her off of ur mind  
xmouthx: no worries  
xmouthx: someone else is there  
lshoops: Meaning brooke  
lshoops: And we can talk about ur someone else  
xmouthx: i dont really feel like it  
lshoops: Thats alright  
lshoops: I just want u 2 know this friendship is a 2 way street  
xmouthx: i know  
lshoops: I dont mean 2 go crazy with the peyton talk  
xmouthx: i know  
xmouthx: its okay  
lshoops: U sure?  
xmouthx: im not just mouth  
xmouthx: im ears too  
lshoops: So then whats bothering u?  
xmouthx: just something ive got to do

* * *

lshoops: What is it brooke?  
cheerseXy: did u ever love me  
lshoops: I love u as a friend  
cheerseXy: but never n e thing more  
lshoops: Im sorry  
cheerseXy: dont b  
cheerseXy: i should b lucky u love me n e way  
lshoops: Its not luck  
lshoops: Its all u brooke  
cheerseXy: ull never love n e one as much as her will u  
lshoops: I dont know  
lshoops: But thatd b more love than i can handle  
cheerseXy: hell  
cheerseXy: u can hardly handle it now  
lshoops: Gee thanks  
cheerseXy: i do what i can  
lshoops: Were still ok right?  
cheerseXy: yeah  
cheerseXy: i think that was the closure i needed

* * *

xmouthx: hey brooke  
cheerseXy: hey lips  
cheerseXy: and i thought u were avoiding me  
xmouthx: i could never do that  
cheerseXy: so whats up  
xmouthx: i had something important i wanted to ask you  
cheerseXy: shoot  
xmouthx: the kind of important that i you wouldnt do over the net  
cheerseXy: oh  
cheerseXy: did someone die  
xmouthx: lol  
xmouthx: no  
xmouthx: ive just gotta talk to you  
xmouthx: in person  
cheerseXy: how about i meet u at the café in 10  
xmouthx: perfect  
cheerseXy: alright  
cheerseXy: ill c u there  
xmouthx: see you then  
cheerseXy signed off

* * *

xmouthx: wish me luck  
lshoops: For what?  
xmouthx: for brooke  
lshoops: Good luck man  
lshoops: U wont even need it 


	18. Wednesday Evening

lshoops: Hey  
lshoops: Ready 2 talk yet?  
seethemusic: not really  
lshoops: Thats fine  
lshoops: Dont think that im trying 2 pressure u or anything  
lshoops: Cuz im not  
lshoops: I just want 2 talk 2 u  
seethemusic: I know

* * *

msjames: Hey Stranger!  
lshoops: Hey hales  
msjames: Okay, it's still a little strange…  
lshoops: What is?  
msjames: You all cell phone savvy.  
lshoops: Im hardly cell phone savvy  
lshoops: This is 1 of my only talents  
msjames: I'd give you basketball too.  
lshoops: I meant with a cell  
msjames: Oh…  
msjames: I totally knew that…  
lshoops: Is that all ud give me?  
lshoops: Basketball

* * *

msjames: Ms. Sawyer.  
seethemusic: Ms. James  
seethemusic: Scott  
seethemusic: I almost forgot  
msjames: Sometimes I do too.  
seethemusic: secret's safe with me  
msjames: So, I was thinking, we should do something.  
msjames: Grab some dinner, go shopping, rob some banks, whatever.  
msjames: Let's just hang out.

* * *

msjames: I was starting the list.  
lshoops: Sure haley  
msjames: Sorry!  
msjames: You know you're more than just any other guy.  
lshoops: I have my doubts

* * *

seethemusic: desperate to get out?  
msjames: No…  
msjames: The other day you said that all we ever do is talk about Luke.  
msjames: So I wanted us to hang out, Lucas-free.  
msjames: Even though I just brought him up anyways…  
seethemusic: I didn't say that so you'd feel guilty

* * *

msjames: Well don't!  
msjames: I wouldn't be friends with you if you were anything less.  
lshoops: But as 4 the guys u marry  
msjames: Lucas!  
lshoops: Jk  
lshoops: U know nate and i r cool now  
msjames: Things change so often in Tree Hill, it's hard to keep track sometimes.

* * *

msjames: I know.  
msjames: You said it because it's true.  
msjames: Let's just hang out, Peyton.  
seethemusic: I don't really feel like going out  
msjames: That's fine…  
msjames: How about I come over with some pizza and a few movies?  
seethemusic: no chick flicks  
msjames: But we can hang out?  
seethemusic: sure  
msjames: Great!  
msjames: I'll call in a combo, wrap up this convo with Luke, and I'll be right there.  
msjames: Shoot! I brought him up again!  
seethemusic: it's okay, Haley  
msjames: Are you sure?  
msjames: Because I know you're ignoring him and all.  
seethemusic: I'm not ignoring him  
msjames: Okay, Peyton.  
msjames: Not answer someone is also known as ignoring them.  
seethemusic: I have been answering  
seethemusic: lately at least  
msjames: Really?  
seethemusic: yeah

* * *

msjames: Like you and Peyton suddenly talking again!  
msjames: Dude! Why didn't you tell me?  
lshoops: Were not exactly talking  
lshoops: Shes just not freezing me out anymore  
msjames: That's still huge news with how stubborn she is  
lshoops: Shes not stubborn  
lshoops: Shes just not easy  
msjames: Lucas defending Peyton…  
msjames: Nothing new!

* * *

msjames: Okay, we're SO going to talk more about this!  
msjames: Fifteen minutes, your place.  
seethemusic: alright  
seethemusic: see you then

* * *

msjames: Speaking of Peyton…  
msjames: I'm going to her place to hang out.  
lshoops: With her?  
msjames: Yes, with her.  
lshoops: I just heard shes been a loner lately  
msjames: Things change!  
msjames: I got to go.  
msjames: But I'll wave to you from Peyton's webcam!  
msjames: Because we all know you're watching…  
msjames: Stalker.  
lshoops: Ttyl hales  
msjames: Bye!  
msjames signed off

* * *

seethemusic: cell IMing?  
seethemusic: is this really Lucas Scott?  
lshoops: Yeah  
lshoops: Its me  
seethemusic: I never expected  
lshoops: This way i can always b on  
seethemusic: why would you want to do that?  
lshoops: So i dont miss anything  
lshoops: Like the opportunity 2 talk 2 u  
lshoops: Ill b here when ur ready 


	19. Thursday Afternoon

cheerseXy: hey pig  
lshoops: Hey Cheerleader  
lshoops: How are you?  
cheerseXy: kinda pissed off  
cheerseXy: u  
lshoops: I'm alright  
lshoops: Why are you pissed?  
cheerseXy: peyton stuff  
lshoops: Yeah, I probably can't help there  
cheerseXy: no  
cheerseXy: may b u can

* * *

seethemusic: hey  
cheerseXy: hi  
seethemusic: are you okay?  
cheerseXy: im just fine  
seethemusic: you sure?  
seethemusic: you don't seem like it  
cheerseXy: and what would u know  
cheerseXy: u pretend like were best friends or something  
seethemusic: we are  
seethemusic: what's wrong?

* * *

lshoops: I can try  
cheerseXy: ur friends with all 3 of us  
cheerseXy: well ur friends with haley  
cheerseXy: u messed around with me  
cheerseXy: and ur in love with pey  
cheerseXy: same difference  
lshoops: Brooke?  
cheerseXy: sorry  
cheerseXy: i have a point  
lshoops: Alright  
cheerseXy: just answer me this  
cheerseXy: y would peyton rather hang with tutor girl over her bff

* * *

cheerseXy: u just want to b alone right  
cheerseXy: time to urself to think  
seethemusic: sure  
seethemusic: yeah  
cheerseXy: then y were u hanging out with tutor girl last night

* * *

lshoops: I don't know, Brooke  
lshoops: They were just sitting around  
cheerseXy: so u caught the show to  
cheerseXy: who m i kidding  
cheerseXy: u never turn it off  
lshoops: If I must…  
cheerseXy: perv

* * *

seethemusic: I'm not lying, Brooke  
cheerseXy: whatev pey  
seethemusic: Brooke, if you want to come over, you're welcome to  
cheerseXy: and have u give me the cold shoulder  
cheerseXy: no thanx  
seethemusic: I won't  
seethemusic: I just don't want to go out

* * *

lshoops: She just sits there anyways  
cheerseXy: i bet u dont turn it off when she forgets its on  
cheerseXy: and changes in front of it  
lshoops: Actually, I do  
cheerseXy: now ur just creepy  
lshoops: So I should watch her change?  
cheerseXy: do whatever u want to do  
cheerseXy: shes gonna b sitting there forever  
lshoops: Why do you say that?  
cheerseXy: she doesnt want to leave her room

* * *

seethemusic: but I want you to come over  
cheerseXy: and give each other pedicures  
seethemusic: sure  
seethemusic: as long as I get to chill with my Brooke  
cheerseXy: good  
cheerseXy: cuz ive got some huge news for u  
cheerseXy: im on my way  
cheerseXy signed off

* * *

lshoops: Not leaving your room, huh?  
seethemusic: were you talking to Brooke?  
lshoops: Yes  
seethemusic: it's no big deal  
lshoops: Of course not  
lshoops: Just another thing we have in common  
seethemusic: how's that?  
lshoops: You won't leave your room for the same reason I IM on my phone  
lshoops: You don't want to miss out  
seethemusic: I plead the fifth 


	20. Thursday Evening

bigdaddyJ: Hey hey!  
bigdaddyJ: Jake Jagelski in the house!  
lshoops: Hey man  
lshoops: I see someone is in a good mood  
bigdaddyJ: That's a HELL YES!  
lshoops: What is it?  
bigdaddyJ: Jenny's just one step closer to being all mine  
lshoops: That's great  
lshoops: Congratulations!  
bigdaddyJ: Thanks  
bigdaddyJ: How are things for you?  
lshoops: Definitely better  
bigdaddyJ: Does that mean you have good news too?  
lshoops: Yeah

* * *

RavensBalla: hey jake  
bigdaddyJ: Hey Nate  
bigdaddyJ: You doing good?  
RavensBalla: im doing well  
bigdaddyJ: Give Haley a pat on the back for that one  
RavensBalla: lol  
RavensBalla: u?  
bigdaddyJ: I'm great  
RavensBalla: and jenny?  
bigdaddyJ: She's great too  
bigdaddyJ: How about Haley?  
RavensBalla: shes amazing  
RavensBalla: like always  
bigdaddyJ: So whipped!  
bigdaddyJ: Or I guess it's called love

* * *

bigdaddyJ: Don't leave me hanging, man  
lshoops: Peyton's not completely ignoring me anymore  
bigdaddyJ: Completely?  
lshoops: She's not ready to talk…  
lshoops: But she responds if I IM her  
bigdaddyJ: That's good  
bigdaddyJ: Baby steps  
lshoops: When do babies start running?

* * *

RavensBalla: dont guess  
RavensBalla: its love 4 sure  
bigdaddyJ: That's good  
bigdaddyJ: I'm happy for you  
RavensBalla: thanx  
RavensBalla: that really means a lot  
bigdaddyJ: Really?  
RavensBalla: ya  
RavensBalla: ur 1 of the only good guys on the team  
RavensBalla: like an actual good guy  
RavensBalla: doesnt let basketball get to his head  
RavensBalla: so it means a lot coming from u

* * *

bigdaddyJ: Gotta walk before you can run  
lshoops: Let's hope Peyton learns quick  
bigdaddyJ: Speaking of Peyton, where is she?  
bigdaddyJ: No webcam or IM?  
lshoops: She turned it off and signed off as soon as Brooke got there  
bigdaddyJ: A teenage boy's fantasy…  
bigdaddyJ: AKA Lucas Scott's life a few months ago  
lshoops: And a good life it was

* * *

bigdaddyJ: Thanks, Nate  
RavensBalla: n e time  
bigdaddyJ: And even though we never were really that close or anything  
bigdaddyJ: I can tell that you and Haley have really done well for one another  
bigdaddyJ: It's good you two have each other  
RavensBalla: i really lucked out  
bigdaddyJ: So did she  
bigdaddyJ: It's not every day you find that perfect match

* * *

bigdaddyJ: But you only want Peyton now, right?  
lshoops: Of course  
bigdaddyJ: I just needed to make sure  
lshoops: Make sure?  
bigdaddyJ: That she'd be alright  
lshoops: I wouldn't hurt her  
bigdaddyJ: Not on purpose  
bigdaddyJ: But things happen  
bigdaddyJ: I'm not trying to be a bad friend to you, Luke  
bigdaddyJ: I'm trying to be a good one to her

* * *

RavensBalla: were far from perfect  
RavensBalla: but we r happy  
bigdaddyJ: Which is just as hard to find  
RavensBalla: thats 4 sure  
bigdaddyJ: It's good talking to you, Nathan  
bigdaddyJ: Actually talking  
RavensBalla: i know wut u mean

* * *

lshoops: Are you sure you only want to be her friend?  
lshoops: We've danced around the subject, but honestly  
lshoops: Do you want Peyton?  
bigdaddyJ: I might  
bigdaddyJ: I do  
bigdaddyJ: But like I said, I'm trying to be a good friend to her  
bigdaddyJ: And you're who she wants  
lshoops: Sorry  
lshoops: I didn't mean to snap at you like that  
bigdaddyJ: It's alright  
bigdaddyJ: I know  
bigdaddyJ: You just want her  
bigdaddyJ: And I'm not going to stand in the way or either of you being happy  
lshoops: Thanks, Jake  
bigdaddyJ: Just treat her right  
lshoops: I will  
lshoops: I promise 


	21. Friday Morning

cheerseXy: is it crazy to b nervous  
seethemusic: no  
seethemusic: it just means this date means something to you  
cheerseXy: its crazy  
cheerseXy: i should cancel  
seethemusic: why?  
cheerseXy: my nerves r way to jumbled  
cheerseXy: im brooke  
cheerseXy: i dont get nervous  
seethemusic: Brooke  
seethemusic: breathe  
cheerseXy: i cant  
cheerseXy: its to hard  
seethemusic: its just Mouth  
cheerseXy: hes not just mouth

* * *

lshoops: Good morning  
seethemusic: good morning  
lshoops: I missed you last night  
seethemusic: Brooke and I were having some quality hos over bros time  
lshoops: You should've left the webcam on  
seethemusic: you're destined to be a creepy pedophile  
lshoops: I was thinking your good old fashioned sex offender

* * *

cheerseXy: hes a guy that actually likes me  
cheerseXy: and isnt just trying to get in my pants  
seethemusic: that's a good thing, Brooke  
seethemusic: why are you spazzing?  
cheerseXy: u dont get it  
cheerseXy: the last guy i dated dumped me for u  
seethemusic: I'm sorry, Brooke  
seethemusic: I won't even talk to Mouth if that helps

* * *

seethemusic: I could see that  
seethemusic: the look suits you  
lshoops: Screw playing basketball  
lshoops: I'm going to be a professional sex offender  
seethemusic: try telling that to the guidance counselor at your new school  
lshoops: I'd make an amazing first impression  
lshoops: That's for sure  
seethemusic: you should just stick to basketball

* * *

cheerseXy: im so over that  
cheerseXy: its not about u or n e of that  
seethemusic: then what's your point?  
cheerseXy: good guys break hearts to  
cheerseXy: i dont want to risk my friendship with mouth  
seethemusic: sometimes you have to risk a little for the good stuff, Brooke  
cheerseXy: do u honestly believe that  
seethemusic: yeah  
cheerseXy: then y dont u take some of ur own advice

* * *

lshoops: I can't live off of basketball alone  
seethemusic: but you can just be a sex offender..?  
lshoops: Yeah  
seethemusic: that's wrong on so many levels  
lshoops: No  
lshoops: I mean, I can either be a creepy pervert  
lshoops: Or get that one girl I want  
seethemusic: playing basketball  
lshoops: Yeah  
lshoops: It'd be a plus if she were a cheerleader too  
lshoops: It goes well with the jock  
seethemusic: I'm hoping you're talking persona and not strap

* * *

seethemusic: excuse me?  
cheerseXy: take ur own advice  
cheerseXy: stop running scared  
cheerseXy: let urself love him  
cheerseXy: and let him love u back  
seethemusic: you done?  
cheerseXy: almost  
cheerseXy: u have this giant beautiful heart  
cheerseXy: it sucks that u dont let n e one see it  
cheerseXy: ok  
cheerseXy: now im done  
seethemusic: you're right  
seethemusic: I am scared  
seethemusic: It's just easier than getting hurt

* * *

lshoops: I saw that  
lshoops: It only lasted a second, but I caught it  
seethemusic: what?  
lshoops: You smiling  
lshoops: It's been too long since I've seen it  
seethemusic: if I didn't have my webcam on  
seethemusic: you still wouldn't have seen it

* * *

cheerseXy: i get that  
cheerseXy: trust me i do  
cheerseXy: but u totally dont need to b  
seethemusic: like you said, good guys break hearts too  
cheerseXy: but i didnt mean it  
cheerseXy: u have something really amazing in front of u pey  
cheerseXy: let him in  
seethemusic: I don't know  
cheerseXy: remember how bad u hurt me to b with him  
seethemusic: I'll never forget  
seethemusic: and I'll never do it again  
cheerseXy: do it again  
cheerseXy: he was obviously worth it to u  
cheerseXy: u might be a big chicken  
cheerseXy: but ur not stupid  
seethemusic: so did you just make up your breakdown to give me advice?  
cheerseXy: may b  
cheerseXy: im nervous  
cheerseXy: but not that nervous  
seethemusic: so you're ok?  
seethemusic: ready for your date with Marvin McFadden?  
cheerseXy: as ready as ill ever b  
seethemusic: tonight will be great, Brooke  
cheerseXy: may b  
cheerseXy: itd b better if i knew u were happy to  
seethemusic: don't worry about me  
cheerseXy: how can i not  
seethemusic: I'm taking care of some things  
seethemusic: we're talking 


	22. Friday Afternoon

RavensBalla: hey baby  
msjames: Hey  
RavensBalla: wut r u up 2?  
msjames: You know I'm studying.  
msjames: I'm down in the library.  
RavensBalla: i say screw history  
RavensBalla: so then u can come home  
msjames: I'm sorry, Nathan.  
msjames: But you know I've got to work on this.  
RavensBalla: i know  
RavensBalla: i just miss my wife  
msjames: I miss you too, Husband.

* * *

lshoops: Are you sketching?  
seethemusic: like always  
lshoops: Can I see?  
seethemusic: it's not done  
seethemusic: and it probably looks even worse through the cam  
lshoops: It's amazing  
lshoops: Almost as beautiful as you are

* * *

RavensBalla: hey bro  
lshoops: Hey Nathan  
lshoops: How are you?  
RavensBalla: good  
RavensBalla: u?  
lshoops: I'm good  
lshoops: Peyton and I have actually been talking for a few hours now  
RavensBalla: whoa  
RavensBalla: sound the alarm  
RavensBalla: and ur only doing good?  
lshoops: Ok, I'm doing tons better  
lshoops: But that still doesn't mean anything on the Peyton meter  
RavensBalla: u know how peyton works  
RavensBalla: shell come around

* * *

seethemusic: why do you always do that?  
lshoops: Do what?  
seethemusic: build me up into someone I'm not  
lshoops: I don't  
seethemusic: but I'm not like that  
lshoops: You are  
lshoops: Maybe you don't see it yet  
lshoops: But you're all of it, Peyton  
lshoops: It's everything you are and everything I know you'll be

* * *

msjames: Oh! That reminds me!  
msjames signed off  
msjamesscott signed on  
msjamesscott: That's better!  
RavensBalla: much  
msjamesscott: I love you  
RavensBalla: i love u 2

* * *

lshoops: Thanks  
RavensBalla: n e time  
lshoops: For everything though  
RavensBalla: wut do u mean?  
lshoops: I know we started off rough  
lshoops: Us hating each other and all  
RavensBalla: and u taking my spot  
RavensBalla: and trying 2 steal my girlfriend  
lshoops: I did steal your girlfriend, dude  
RavensBalla: shut up  
lshoops: Anyways  
lshoops: We're good now  
lshoops: And I know you're treating Haley well  
RavensBalla: its like were actually bros  
lshoops: Exactly  
lshoops: Thanks for all of it  
RavensBalla: n e time luke  
RavensBalla: ur not the only 1 that won

* * *

seethemusic: I don't know, Luke  
seethemusic: I think you're making me into your dream girl  
lshoops: You already were  
lshoops: You are 


	23. Friday Evening

lshoops: And who thought you'd be talking to me for nine hours straight?  
seethemusic: definitely not me  
lshoops: I thought you were going to cut me out of your life completely  
seethemusic: I thought about it  
lshoops: What happened?

* * *

bigdaddyJ: Hey  
seethemusic: hey yourself  
seethemusic: how are you and Jenny?  
bigdaddyJ: We're good  
seethemusic: good  
bigdaddyJ: I'd ask you how you're doing  
bigdaddyJ: But I can see you smiling in the webcam  
bigdaddyJ: And I hear you and Lucas have been talking  
seethemusic: so?  
bigdaddyJ: You two are working things out  
bigdaddyJ: That's great  
seethemusic: we're just talking  
seethemusic: it's not that big of a deal

* * *

seethemusic: I don't know  
seethemusic: things changed  
lshoops: In a good way?  
seethemusic: I don't think so  
lshoops: Why not?  
seethemusic: because someone's gonna get hurt  
seethemusic: someone always gets hurt

* * *

bigdaddyJ: Peyton, I haven't seen you smile in weeks  
bigdaddyJ: I don't think it's a coincidence for it to happen now  
seethemusic: do you have a point?  
bigdaddyJ: Of course I do  
bigdaddyJ: But you already know what it is  
bigdaddyJ: So I don't need to elaborate  
seethemusic: Jake…  
bigdaddyJ: Just be happy, Peyton  
bigdaddyJ: That's all I ask  
seethemusic: thanks  
seethemusic: for being such a great friend an all  
bigdaddyJ: That's what I'm here for

* * *

lshoops: I'm not going to hurt you, Peyton  
lshoops: I couldn't  
seethemusic: that's right  
seethemusic: because I'm not going to give you the chance to  
lshoops: Come on, Peyton  
lshoops: Not being with you kills me  
lshoops: And I can tell that a part of you feels the same way  
seethemusic: you think it's that obvious?  
lshoops: Yeah  
seethemusic: we don't work together  
seethemusic: that's what's obvious  
lshoops: Give us a chance, Peyton  
lshoops: An honest chance  
seethemusic: I might have a website and a webcam and all that other internet crap  
seethemusic: but I don't date online  
lshoops: That's not what we're doing  
seethemusic: we can't be together  
lshoops: Don't do this  
lshoops: …  
lshoops: Peyton?  
seethemusic signed off 


	24. Saturday Afternoon

lshoops: I thought u were never gonna get back on again  
seethemusic: I was on  
lshoops: And im just noticing now?  
seethemusic: I just unblocked you  
seethemusic: I figured I was safe while you on your cell  
seethemusic: apparently not  
lshoops: Thanks 4 the honesty  
seethemusic: I try not to lie  
seethemusic: especially lately  
lshoops: Yeah  
lshoops: I know  
seethemusic: then you know I meant everything  
lshoops: No  
lshoops: But i know ur scared  
seethemusic: don't analyze me, Lucas  
lshoops: People make mistakes peyton  
lshoops: And im so sorry 4 everything that happened  
lshoops: Im sorry 4 hurting u  
lshoops: Im sorry 4 leaving tree hill  
lshoops: Im sorry 4 leaving u  
seethemusic: so am I  
seethemusic: but there's nothing else we can do about it  
lshoops: There is  
lshoops: Its not 2 late  
seethemusic: it is for me  
lshoops: It doesnt have 2 b  
seethemusic: it does  
lshoops: No  
lshoops: I know u still care  
lshoops: Do u love me peyton?  
lshoops: Honestly  
lshoops: Do u love me?  
seethemusic: You can't ask me that  
lshoops: I just did  
lshoops: …  
lshoops: Fine  
lshoops: Do u at least miss me?  
lshoops: I miss u  
lshoops: …  
seethemusic: I miss you too  
lshoops: Then maybe we should talk about us  
lshoops: Make it more bearable  
lshoops: Know where each other stands  
seethemusic: I don't think I can do that  
lshoops: Y?  
lshoops: …  
seethemusic: because if I can't have all of you  
seethemusic: I don't know if I can handle it  
seethemusic: it's just another remind of what's not here  
seethemusic: what I can't have  
lshoops: U can have it peyton  
lshoops: I want 2 give it all 2 u  
lshoops: And have u completely  
seethemusic: but we can't  
seethemusic: you're not here  
seethemusic: and long distance relationships don't work  
lshoops: No they don't  
lshoops: But who said im not here?  
seethemusic: what?  
lshoops: I love u peyton sawyer  
lshoops: Turn around  
lshoops signed off  
seethemusic signed off


End file.
